Recently, artificial intelligence (AI) receives attention. AI requires learning using a large amount of data and performing arithmetic processing using results of the learning, which causes an enormous amount of arithmetic processing. Accordingly, use of hardware to implement at least part of AI processing has been studied. In the arithmetic processing of AI, operations including integration, multiply-accumulate, and the like are performed many times. Therefore, hardware that performs operations at high speed and with low power consumption is required.